World War III (World at War 2 ver)
World War 3 was the largest war in history and was between three factions, The Allies, The Communist Movement, and The New World Order. The War began on January 16th 2015, and ended on July 19th 2023. The allies were composed of Great Britain, The United States, Canada, Australia, Russia, Germany, France, Italy, Mexico, India, Thailand, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland, Spain, Portugal, Isreal, and Ukraine. The Communist Movement was composed of North Korea(Eventually the United State of Korea), Laos, Myanmar,Vietnam, China, and The New Soviet Federation. The New World Order was composed of several resistance groups from the Middle East, Africa, and South America. Timeline Major Events before the war. May 1-2 2011: Operation Neptune Spear takes place, Osama Bin Laden is killed. October 18th 2012: British SAS/SBS secure a North Korean oil rig off the cost of Russia sparking controversy between the three countries. October 19th 2012: North Korean special forces bomb a British outpost in Wales. October 31st 2012: 46 masked men walk into a shopping into a shopping mall in Germany armed with Light Machine Guns and begin killing civilians. GSG9 is called to stop the armed men but fail due to the number of men. The attack ends after police sharpshooters kill off a majority of the masked men allowing for an assualt. 618 civilians are killed, 36 terrorists, and 12 members of GSG9. November 1-21st 2012: Civilains attempt to overthrow the syrian governement with assistance from NATO troops. November 12th 2012: Russian Spetznaz secure a North Korean oil rig off the cost of Russia, the oil rig was destroyed by the Russian Navy. November 22nd 2012: The NATO Counter Terrorism,Intelligence, and Black Operations group(The Black Order) is reestablished after a 9 year hiatus. November 23rd 2012: Black Order operatives are stationed at The Black Sea Fleet, Gemini Arctic Warfare Center, Kanade Airbase, and Andrews Airforce Base. October 31st 2013: The memorial for the shopping mall massacre is unveiled to the citizens of Germany. December 19th 2013: Night of Fire occurs in Germany, terrorists roam the streets armed with firearms and molotov cocktails attackings buildings and civilians, The Black Order sees action for the first time in 10 years. March 19-22nd2014: Syria is hit by unknown bombing runs, the country is left in ruins. March 25th 2014: A rally for supporters of the communist regime happens in volgograd, Russian police stop rally in a peaceful way. March 7th 2014: The Japanese ambassador to Germany is taken hostage along with his family, after 6 days of negotiating, the ambassador is killed and GSG9 is given the green light for a siege. July 4th 2014::Thousands are killed in Washington DC after terrorists launched mortars at crowds during the fourth of July fireworks display. July 6th 2014: A riot occurs in Washington DC calling for something to be done about the terrorist groups in the middle east, 18 are killed by police. November 17th 2014: MI6 secure a shipment of explosives heading towards the parliament, no one is charged. December 4th 2014: North Korea sets off explosives at one of its Russian oil rigs, crippling 8 Russian vessels. January 9th 2014: South Korea is invaded by North Korea, and China. January 14th 2014: South Korea surrenders to North Korea, and China. January 15th 2014: The United States east coast is heavily bombarded by Chinese and North Korean vessels. January 15th 2014: Laos.Myanmar, and Vietnam deploy troops into Thailand. January 15th 2014: Germany, Japan, and Great Britain are hit with chemical weapons. January 15th 2014: The Kremlin is breached by unknown military personel, Russian FSB deployed to Moscow. January 16th 2014: Early in the morning, 426 ships docked at Portugul, and Spain are destroyed. January 16th 2014: World War 3 begins.